


i think i found my family and i plan on staying

by milkteeth1



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: F/M, Family Fluff, Getting Together, Insomnia, Lucas and Ethan Become Friends, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 10:41:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27969239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milkteeth1/pseuds/milkteeth1
Summary: Ethan goes back to the Baker Estate to tie some loose ends. Full of fluff and that sweet, sweet happy ending we all wanted.
Relationships: Ethan Winters/Mia Winters
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12





	i think i found my family and i plan on staying

**Author's Note:**

> I had this in my docs since like Nov. 17th and finished it on a whim today. Totally glad I did, I was hyperfixated on RE7 so hard, and I couldn't find any happy ending fics so I made my own.

When Ethan knocked on the front door, he was immediately welcomed with open arms and a seat at a chair in the living room. Everyone was called downstairs as he sat there nervously, waiting as they all took a seat. 

“It’s nice to see you, son,” Jack said as he sat down in a chair across from him. “I’m sure you’ve got a lot of questions about the that night,” 

“And we’re terribly sorry about what happened,” Marguerite said, wiping her hands on her skirt. “We never expected this to happen. If we could have avoided it, we would have,”  
  
“We never wanted to hurt you two,” Jack added, wringing his hands together. “You both seem like lovely people. You’re welcome to stay anytime, and we’d like to have you over for dinner tonight, talk about what happened,”   
  
“That would be great,” Ethan said with relief from his seat. “I have a lot of questions,” 

“Oh, wonderful! I’ve got all I need to make some jambalaya, how’s that sound?” Marguerite asked sweetly. Ethan nodded with a smile, and she got up, kissing Jack on the cheek, patting Ethan’s head, and walking to the kitchen. 

“She’s a treat,” Jack said, smiling. “Anyway, most of the house has been remodeled, we got rid of those shadow doors too, I’m not sure why I put those in. I barely fit in them anyway,”   
  
“They were filled with bugs, too,” Ethan remarked, and Jack chuckled.   
  
“Yeah, they were gross. It was a nice hangout, though. Little mancave. But I’m a little too old for one of those,”   
  
Lucas sat down on the couch across from Ethan, too busy looking at his phone to pay attention. He tensed a little at the sight of the man, shifting uncomfortably, which Jack took notice to. 

“Lucas, we have a guest,” the man hissed at his son, who looked up with a hum and noticed Ethan. He nodded at him, clearing his throat awkwardly. 

“Why is this place so big?” Ethan blurted, it having been on his mind since he arrived here. “Like, the basement is _huge_ and _so confusing,_ I got lost so many times, and why is there a morgue? Or a dissection room?”

“Those are great questions,” Jack said, patting his shoulder. “The morgue, dissection room and workshop was mostly used for animals before this whole thing happened. Seeing as we’re surrounded by woods and swamp, we’d go huntin’ and shoot some deer. That area of the basement was used to carve up the meat or keep it cold until we needed it. It was built with the house, before we even moved here. 

The property is so big since I built the first home with the construction team; which is the old house. We also built the boat house ourselves, but it wasn’t finished very well, so we stopped using it and it fell into disrepair. The greenhouse I built for Marguerite as an anniversary present since she’d been wantin’ one since we got married. There’s also the barn, which was used for farm animals and such. The guest house was here, which we rented out for people to use during the storm,”

“So there’s a greenhouse, a main house, a guest house, the old house, Zoe’s trailer, the barn, and a boat house that connects to the greenhouse? How much money do you have?”

Jack burst into loud laughter, rolling his head back. He slapped his knee. “Oh, son, that’s funny! We’ve got a lot of savings put into place for Zoe’s and Lucas’s college funds, but they said they didn’t want to go so we used them. The guest house was already here, so was the barn, and parts of the main house. It is an estate, boy! It’s gotta have a lot of property!”

“What about that puzzle you made? That was some impressive work,” Ethan said, directing Lucas. He looked up, surprised.   
  
“Oh. Thank you,” he said shyly. “Just some quick thinking. You did pretty good solving it so quick,”

“Thank you. Pretty exhilarating, I guess,” Ethan said, resting his hands on the armrests. 

Jack filled the silence with some stories from building the house as they waited for dinner. He was interrupted by his wife halfway through a story about breaking his thumb with a hammer. 

“Boys! Jambalaya is ready! Come eat!” Marguerite said from the adjacent doorway. Jack got up, and the other two followed behind him to the dining room, where she was setting down bowls.   
  
“It might have a little kick to it, but that’s just the sriracha. Dig in! It’s good, I promise, I’m not a terrible cook,” she said, setting forks down. Ethan was a little weary; the last time he tried to eat something of theirs, it wouldn’t go down and he angered them all. He picked up his fork, poking at the sausage. Seemed cooked. He took a bite.   
  
“Oh, this is good,” he said, and Marguerite laughed. “I haven’t had jambalaya in a long time. Tastes amazing, thank you,” 

“No problem, sweetie! You have as much as you want, there’s plenty,” she says, and the table delved into small conversation and renovations to the house.   
  
“And I was thinkin’, maybe we can convert the kid's old room into a room for Ethan whenever he comes over?” Jack said, which perked Ethan’s attention.   
  
“Come over?”   
  
“Yeah! Y’know, you still are a part of this family, after all. We ain’t gonna up and abandon ya after what happened!” he said, smiling. “For Christmas and stuff. Hell, I sure wouldn’t mind if you moved into the guest house so we could be right next to each other, but I understand if that’s a bit intrusive,”   
  
“I’d have to talk to Mia about that.” Ethan said, taking another bite. “She’s a little scared of the house,” 

“That’s a damn shame,” Marguerite said sadly. “I’m sure she’d love it. Is she alright?”  
  
“She’s at home right now,” he said, pulling out his phone and going to his photos. “Here. That’s us when we got back home with Zoe,”

The married couple leaned in to look at the picture, smiling. “Oh, Zoe looks so cute in that dress, doesn’t she, Jack? I always wished she’d wear more dresses,”  
  
Jack nodded, leaning back and taking a swig from his beer. “So, are you two planning on having children?”   
  
Ethan choked on his rice, and the head Baker laughed as he patted his back. “Just a question, son!”   
  
“No, not of our own,” he said hoarsely, swallowing. “Mia can’t have children. But we’re planning on adopting, probably a girl,”

“Oh, you _have_ to send us pictures! We finally got phone numbers, phones are so tricky these days,” Marguerite said cheerfully, pulling out a small blackberry and waving it. Ethan smiled. 

“Sure thing. We’re still discussing, but we want to do it by the end of the year,” 

The rest of dinner was filled with small talk and Jack telling family stories that he remembered from before. He told stories from his brother Joe, ones of when Lucas was a kid (“Stop it, old man! That’s not yours to tell!” Lucas hissed at his father as he told of a story where Lucas built an hour long puzzle around the house and he got trapped in the basement), ones from war and ones from when he was building the house. They talked late into the night, and by the time it was time to turn in, the moon was high in the sky. 

Jack led Ethan to the guest room, directing towards the bed. “There’s some extra blankets in the cabinet if you get cold, and the kitchen is open if you get thirsty. Bathroom is right down the hall. We’re right across the hall if you need anything,"

Ethan thanked him as Jack patted his shoulder, exiting the room. He immediately locked the door, sitting on the bed and placing his hands on his face, sighing. He didn’t want to be in the house at night, because the last time he was here at night he almost died several times. Good thing he still remembered the house like the back of his hand, in case anything happened. 

Mia and Zoe were absolutely terrified of the idea of coming back to the estate. They both begged him not to go, but he insisted he needed to tie some loose ends and make sure they were on the same page with what happened. He was supposed to text Mia before he went to bed to tell her that he was alright. 

A soft knock at the door startled him out of his thoughts. He looked up. “Who is it?”

“It’s Lucas. Can I come in?”

Ethan got up, unlocking the door and opening it for the other. Lucas looked tired, but smiled at him. 

“Thanks. I just wanted to talk to you about what happened, if that’s cool,” 

“I wasn’t planning on sleeping much anyways,” he said, closing the door and sitting down on the bed, patting the seat next to him. Lucas sat down awkwardly, fiddling with his finger nails.

“Look, man, I’m real sorry about what happened to you the other night. I know it must be scary for you to be here right now,” he said. “That puzzle was something I’d been planning for a while, even before this happened. I was hoping to get everyone involved, but that didn’t get to happen. You know, team building?

I guess what I’m trying to say is, I’m sorry that I was such a dick to you that night. It was never my intention to make you get hurt or nothing. And with Mia, you know, she’s real nice, always was. Even when we weren’t so nice to her. I can understand why she doesn’t want to come back here, though, we were kinda terrible,”  
  
Ethan chuckled. “She said that during the day you weren’t so bad,”   
  
Lucas nodded. “During the day everything was fine. It’s when the night came that shit hit the fan and everyone went crazy. Dad’s not one to lay his hands on people at all, and well, look how that turned out,” 

A pregnant pause filled the room as they both stared at their shoes.   
  
Ethan broke the silence. “Well, if it means anything, I forgive you all. It really seems like this whole thing is past you all,” 

“Yeah. They don’t like to talk about it much. We just agreed to keep quiet about it with each other after having a long discussion about it. Hugged it out,”  
  
The room filled with silence again.   
  
“Well, if we’re not sleeping,” Ethan asked, turning to Lucas with a smile as he lifted up his phone. “You like music?”

By the time the morning came around, Lucas had discovered 12 different rock bands and a hundred different songs, and had discovered what “Spotify” was (turns out he likes Brittney Spears). They fell asleep in the living room on separate couches, soft rock playing from the radio on the table. 

“Oh, Jack, _look_ ,” Marguerite said, pointing over the banister. Jack peeked, smiling happily.   
  
“Well, would you look at that. Should we give them a wake up call?”   
  
“Don’t.” Marguerite warned, slapping his shoulder. The other laughed as he walked downstairs, turning off the radio and kicking Lucas’s hand gently. He stirred with a groan.   
  
“Did you two have fun last night?”   
  
“What?” he said, turning around to face his father. “Yeah. Let me in on some new bands,”   
  
Ethan startled on the other couch, falling off in a heap of blankets and pillows. He sat up, dazed as his hair stuck up in all directions.   
  
“Is it morning already?” he said as the others laughed. 

They ate breakfast with happy conversation and Ethan was on his way after Marguerite insisted on loading him up for the trip back home and with plenty of leftovers. He shook her off when she tried to give him an entire pie.   
  
“It’ll spoil before I get back to Georgia,” he said. “But seriously, thank you. I’ll be sure to come back soon,” 

“Oh, visit anytime you want! No need to call ahead, we’re always here for you, son. You’ve got our phone numbers?” Jack said, hand on his shoulder as they walked him to his car.   
  
“Yeah, I’ve got them,”   
  
“You have a safe trip home, ya hear?” Marguerite said as she hugged him tight. They exchanged goodbyes and he got in his car, pulling out of the driveway and waving as they waved him bye. 

_Damn._ Ethan thought as he turned into the driveway. _That wasn’t as bad as I thought._

_As of December this year, Mia and Ethan Winters and Zoe Baker agreed to move into the guest house after it was refurbished and remodled, under the agreement that Jack get rid of all secret entrances in the entire estate, which he happily agreed to. They are under constant observation of the Umbrella Cor., and soldiers will be sent out in the case of reinfection, but that seems very unlikely as of ██ █ ██ █ ████. The mold was cleaned out in June 2017 and all specimens and evidence of E-001 have been destroyed by the corporation._

_No symptoms of the sickness have been seen since June. Next checkup in 30 days_

Chris Redfield read the newest report over again, sighing. He turned to the supervisor.

“You’re sure the Baker family is doing alright?”  
  
The supervisor shook his head. “They’re fine. We’ve had them under constant surveillance since the incident. Reinfection would’ve taken place by now if the E- series was still in the house. Everything was checked thoroughly,” 

Chris turned back to the computer. “I just get worried sometimes. Those three went through a lot last year, and here they are moving in with them. Shouldn’t we be distancing them?”  
  
“We only do that if we think reinfection will take place. Distancing in unnessecary if they don’t want to be distanced, and they have a connection with each other. I think it’s nice that they’re living together. It shows trust,” 

He sighed, looking over the report once more. Oh, well. 

It’s not like he wanted to give a fuck about them anyway. 


End file.
